


Puppies

by btamamura



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Tenn, Riku and Otoya were puppies who looked out for each other. But, then Tenn was taken away, leaving a sad Riku and a worried Otoya for two boys to find.Tenn, Riku, Otoya, Tamaki and Natsuki are actual dogs in this story, no dog-boys going on here.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or Uta no Prince-sama, nor any canon characters. They are the properties of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This is not as sad as my last crossover, there's a happy ending in any case. I keep calling Otoya and Riku puppies in my mind, then I started thinking "what if they were puppies? Like, actual puppies?" and this was born.
> 
> There are no pairings in this, and all dogs are actual dogs. They're not humans with dog features, they're not anthros, they're actual dogs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_Tenn-nii, will someone come and find all of us?_

_I hope so, Riku. It's getting too cold for you._

_Don't worry, Tenn! Riku! If I'm happy enough, I can warm you up like I'm the sun!_

_Hehe, you're right, Otoya!_ The older red-furred puppy gave the younger an affectionate nuzzle.

The three puppies had huddled together in the cardboard box, hoping to protect Riku from the cold as it could cause problems with his breathing. As Riku and Otoya started to doze, Tenn started singing.

The performance caught the attention of a man walking past. "Well now, I've been looking for a puppy that can sing! You can come with me!" He picked Tenn up and carried him away.

***

Riku started awake. _Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii, where did you go?! Tenn-nii!_

Otoya stirred as the whines became more distressed. _What's wrong, Riku?_

He put his paws over his muzzle, shaking hard. _Tenn-nii...he's not here...where is he, Otoya?_

Otoya nuzzled him and licked his cheek for good measure. _Maybe he went to find some food for us. I'm sure he'll be back._

Riku shook his head. _He's gone. He was singing to us and then he was gone._

_Riku..._

_Where's Tenn-nii gone? Why didn't he take us with him?_

The younger puppy continued to nuzzle him as he whimpered.

***

Rain was falling and there was nowhere safe for them to seek shelter. Otoya tried his best to keep a still miserable Riku from getting soaked, but he failed. He soon heard wheezing. _No no, you can't get sick! We don't have any way to make you better!_

_It doesn't matter..._

Otoya started and headbutted him. _Of course it matters, Riku! You need help! Someone! Anyone! Please help us! My friend is very sick!_ Otoya proceeded to bark and howl, hoping someone with a good heart would hear him and get Riku some help.

As it so happened, two high school boys, coming from opposite directions, heard the barking and hurried to see what was causing the commotion.

The boy with black hair arrived first and gasped as he saw the puppies. He knelt down by the box, using his umbrella to shelter them.

"Who'd abandon helpless puppies like this?" the second boy asked in tranquil fury, his blue-green eyes hard.

The darker-haired boy looked up to him. "This one is wheezing, no wonder the other one's so distressed."

"I'll call for a ride, we'll get them both to the veterinarian. You try to warm up the sick one, I'll quell the loud one."

He nodded and carefully scooped up the wheezing puppy. "You're not well at all, and you're very thin. How could someone do this?" He held the puppy close as he heard the other on the phone giving an address.

The second boy picked up the loudly distressed puppy. "Shh, it's alright, we'll help you and your friend, you don't have to make so much noise."

Otoya hushed himself as he registered the indigo-haired teen's words. He continued to whimper, but he wasn't as loud as he had been.

"It's alright, it's alright. We'll get you somewhere warm."

Riku weakly lifted his head and looked at the source of warmth against his body. He whimpered at it not being his older brother, but he couldn't bring himself to jump out of the boy's arms.

A car pulled up. "Get in..." He paused, not knowing how to address the other boy.

"Izumi Iori."

"Izumi-san. I'm Ichinose Tokiya." He opened the door for the other boy to enter the car first.

***

Riku was immediately whisked into the back rooms for treatment while towels were given to the boys. Tokiya focused on getting Otoya dry since he was barely damp.

Iori was giving details to a veterinary nurse. "They were both in a cardboard box in a side street. It's amazing neither had been harmed."

"I see. So, how did you find them?"

"That little one over there," he gestured to Otoya, "was barking and howling loud enough to wake the dead. He sounded distressed, so I hurried to see what had happened. That other boy, Ichinose-san, arrived just after I did and after we'd noticed the sick one was in poor condition, he arranged for a car to pick us up."

Tokiya finished drying Otoya and scooped him into his arms. "You were very loud, but you're a good boy for thinking of how to get help for your friend."

Otoya's tail wagged. 

"You don't have a proper home, do you? Just that cold, uncomfortable cardboard box?"

His ears drooped and his tail stopped wagging. He used to have a home, but lost it. He'd been wandering the streets when he met Tenn and Riku, the pair instantly taking pity on the smaller (at the time) puppy. The longer he was with them, the more he smiled. But, there weren't always good times.

"I see. Poor thing."

"These two may have to be taken to a shelter. That one will likely be adopted right away, but nobody wants sick dogs, so the chances of the other one finding a good home..." the nurse remarked.

Otoya whimpered. _No! Riku can't be alone again! He's already lost Tenn! He can't lose me too!_

"I don't think this noisy little one liked that," Tokiya remarked, giving him soothing pats.

"Will the other one be alright? Did we get him here in time?" Iori questioned.

The nurse nodded. "He'll have to stay for a few nights, but he should be alright. We'll have both of them stay here, just in case something's wrong."

Iori sat beside Tokiya and reached over to scratch Otoya behind the ears. "Ichinose-san, you're already very attached to this little noise maker."

Tokiya nodded. "Ever since I was a child, I'd wanted a dog, but my parents always refused. Now that I'm older and living independently, I can have one. I'm thinking of adopting him once his examinations are complete."

"I see. It'd be piteous to leave that sick one wasting away in a shelter."

"I can only take in one."

"Apartment rules?"

"Yes. One small dog."

"Good. Because I was actually thinking of adopting the other one."

Otoya perked. _So, even if Tenn and I aren't with him, Riku still won't have to be alone!_ He let out a howl of delight.

Tokiya chuckled. "You really do have quite the voice...Otoya."

Iori blinked. "Otoya? That's what you're naming him?"

Tokiya nodded. "What better for a little noise maker? Besides...I feel like it's the perfect name."

Otoya howled once more. _Because that is my name! I hope the other human can figure out Riku's..._

Iori thought hard about what he could name the other dog. "I think I understand what you mean. For some reason, the name Riku is sounding like the best choice."

Otoya licked Iori's fingers as a sign of praise.

Tokiya couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like Otoya approves of the name."

***

Three days later, paperwork had been sorted, vaccinations were up to date and examinations had been completed. Iori had been given instructions on how to best take care of Riku due to his bronchial issues.

Riku and Otoya exchanged nuzzles as the boys exchanged temporary goodbyes. Because of how attached the dogs were, they'd decided to arrange for pet playdates at a park near the Izumi family's bakery.

 _I'll see you another day!_ Otoya said happily as Riku gave him a couple of licks on the cheek.

Riku nodded. _In the meantime, we'll both keep an eye out for Tenn-nii?_

_Yep, promise!_

As the quartet left the veterinary clinic, they were almost rammed into by two boys being dragged by excitable, larger dogs.

"Ahh, very sorry! Tamaki, slow down!" the white-haired boy cried as he tried to restrain the dog pulling him along.

_Nuh-uh, Sou-chan! That other dog is excited for some reason and I wanna see why!_

"Natsuki, heel! I get it, you heard some birds!" the blond boy screamed. "Slow down already!"

_I can't, Syo-chan! They might fly away before we get there!_

Iori and Tokiya exchanged a look before shaking their heads and sighing. Their dogs could be a bit loud, but at least they were incapable of dragging them around town.

**Author's Note:**

> After note: This probably could've been better, but for what it is, I'm satisfied. I couldn't resist adding Sogo and Syo being dragged along by their larger puppies Tamaki and Natsuki at the very end.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for reviews, please don't flame.


End file.
